Fuli White and the Seven Mammals
PrinceBalto's spoof of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Cast *Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Snow White *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Prince Florian *Mirage (Aladdin: TV Series) as Queen Grimhide *Reirei (The Lion Guard) as Witch Grimhide *Yax (Zootopia) as Doc *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Grumpy *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Happy *Tantor (Tarzan) as Sleepy *Timon (The Lion King) as Bashful *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Sneezy *Skippy (Robin Hood) as Dopey *Ghost Scar (The Lion Guard) as The Slave of the Magic Mirror *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Humbert the Huntsman *Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) as The Raven *Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) as The Vultures Scenes *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 1: Main Titles/Prologue *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 2: Mirage's Magic Mirror (Scar) *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 3: Fuli meets Kion ("I'm Wishing"/"One Song") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 4: Mirage's Dark Demand *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 5: In the Woods/Fuli Runs Away *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 6: Fuli's Forest Friends ("With a Smile and a Song") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 7: Fuli Discovers the Cottage *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 8: ("Whistle While You Work") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 9: Meet the Seven Mammals ("Heigh-Ho") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 10: Fuli Explores Upstairs *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 11: The Seven Mammals Return Home *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 12: Searching the Cottage *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 13: The Seven Mammals Discover Fuli *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 14: Fuli meets The Seven Mammals *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 15: 'Supper Not Ready Yet' *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 16: The Seven Mammals' Washing Song ("Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 17: Deceived/Mirage Disguised Herself *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 18: The Seven Mammals' Yodel Song *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 19: ("Someday My Prince Will Come") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 20: Bedtime at the Seven Mammals' Cottage *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 21: Reirei's Evil Plan *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 22: The Seven Mammals Leave for Work *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 23: Fuli meets Reirei *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 24: A Race Against Time *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 25: Fuli's Death and Funeral *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 26: True Love's Kiss/Happily Ever After *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 27: End Credits Cast Gallery Fuli gleeful.JPG|Fuli as Snow White kion lair.PNG|Kion as Prince Florian Mirage2.JPG|Mirage as Queen Grimhide ReiReiBox.png|Reirei as Witch Grimhide Yax assisting Nick and Judy.PNG|Yax as Doc Bagheera branch.PNG|Bagheera as Grumpy Baloo fruit.PNG|Baloo as Happy Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Sleepy Timon.png|Timon as Bashful Pumbaa-tlg1.png|Pumbaa as Sneezy Skippy hat.jpg|Skippy as Dopey Scar ghost.JPG|Ghost Scar as the Magic Mirror Chief Bogo enters.PNG|Chief Bogo as Humbert the Huntsman Diablo SB.jpg|Diablo as the Raven Cecil_and_Arthur.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as the vultures Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Category:Disney spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs